runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Infernal Phoenix
Infernal Phoenix is a world 31 POC (player-owned city) clan mostly based on eventing, with a main focus on PvM and Clan Wars. Infernal Phoenix believes in a carefree, fun environment, not restricted by harsh rules or codes of conduct, meaning they try to minimize their clan rules and law inforcement as much as possible. Infernal Phoenix is a continuation of Bloodlines and the Eternal Light, which will be futher explained in the clan history below. General information *'Clan chat: '''Infernal Phoenix *'Friends chat:' ip lobby *'Homeworld:' 31 *'Citadel tier:' 3 *'Member count:' 98 Clan Rules #All Jagex rules apply #Do not beg for ranks #Do not be disrespectful Join Requirements '''Soldiers:' 160+ Combat Skillers: 1300+ Total Notable Quick-Find-Codes 269-270-861-64043453 --- Infernal Phoenix 160+ T3 90-91-866-64165610 --- Land Claims of W31 T3 Government Infernal Phoenix is led by 6 leaders, each with their own specialty. All of the leaders are of equal importance to the clan, and have a personal squad consisting of other clanmembers to help them perform their duty. The current clan owner is Angry Ugig, leader of squad 3. Ranks Infernal Phoenix makes use of a points-based rank system. This means that anyone can climb up the ranks by simply helping out the clan in whatever way they can. Ranks used Gold/silver Keys - ' / These are the squad leaders. Appointed by leader when an open position is available. '''Bronze keys - ' These are overseers. Appointed by leaders for being an admin in their squad. 'Star Symbol - ' These are admins. Appointed by leaders if they think you deserve it (Requires General). 'Gold Star - ' These are Generals. 400 clan points for this rank. 'Silver Star - ' These are Captains. 300 clan points for this rank. 'Bronze Star - ' These are Lieutenants. 200 clan points for this rank. Official rank to recruit. '3 Bars - ' These are Sergeants. 100 clan points for this rank. '2 Bars - ' These are Corporals. 40 clan points for this rank. '1 Bar - ' These are Recruits. This is the starting rank for most people in Infernal Phoenix. Rank Point Rewards World 31 territory Capital: Ghorrock Fortress. Lands owned: Wilderness Bandit Camp, Forgotten Cemetery, Zamorakian Alter (Upper Wildy), Wilderness Volcano, Red Dragon Isle, Demonic Ruins, Rogues' Castle, Scorpion Pit, Deserted Keep, Wilderness Mage Arena, Volcano (Upper Wildy), East Wilderness Ruins, Graveyard of shadows, Pirates Hideout, Agility Training Arena, Frozen Waste Plateau, Ghorrock Fortress, Dark Warrior's Fortress, Western Ruins (Next to Bandit Camp), Range Guild, Sorcerers Tower, Legends Guild, McGrubor's Woods, Keep le Faye, Catherby, Taverly, Burthope, Trollheim. Alliances #Living on the Edge (160+) #the Empire of Zaros (165+) #Republic of Zaros #Royal Empire of W31 Clan history Bloodlines Era Founders: Blitz Undead, Fiasko, Let It Be92 and ProfessorRoi, under construction The Eternal Light era '''Founders: BL Roi (ProfessorRoi/EL Roi), Magenta Fan, MVP IainD4wg and Obsidian Rex (EoZ-Dr Tim), Founded on: April 10th 2012 († May 4th 2012) Clan motto: "In the darkness of tyranny, the Eternal Light shines bright." Although Bloodlines had been physically broken, its spirit was still roaming freely. Many ex-Bloodlines members, including previous founder BL Roi, soon gathered at the clan camp to start their new journey: the Eternal Light. It would be a great challenge to get the clan back up and running, as everyone had always taken the high member counts for granted. Obsidian Rex gained the golden key, assumably for being considered thrustworthy enough by BL Roi. A new forum thread was created; a new website was made. The Eternal Light soon flourished, growing up to about 150 members in size. This was done thanks to a master plan set up by Roi; mass re-recruitment of old Bloodlines members and a recruitment competition with a grand prize of 30m gp, to bring new ones in on the side. This ofcourse would have never worked without the help and dedication of all 5 of the squad leaders and other members who helped recruit. Unforunately, the success of the Eternal Light did not last very long. Obsidian Rex turned out to be extremely inactive, only playing for a couple days before going inactive for several weeks. The squadleaders of EL decided to start a vote for a new gold key, as the clan was starting to die without an active owner to guide it. On the day of May 4th, Obsidian Rex returned to Runescape and instantly kicked all of the fellow clanleaders (and about 9/10 of the clan members with them), for a reason he called "treason". Shortly after, Obsidian Rex ranked some random members up to help him lead his "new clan"; ELBeastly, El Sik Tank, Tre Rebel and Eternal Vex. These soon grew corrupt under the weight of the power they had never had before. The Eternal Light's new leaders started trolling the world 31 land claims and, shortly after, the Infernal Phoenix recruitment thread and in-game clan chat. As Obsidian Rex had been the Gold Key of EL, he managed to hang on to the old Bloodlines lands for a while. Luckily, Infernal Phoenix was soon recognized to be the true new Bloodlines successor and gained back its rightfull owned land. Significant events: *April 11th 2012, alliance with Galaxy Genesis (GG) established *April 14th 2012, alliance with GG broken because of trolling issues *June 2nd 2012, Eternal Light website made by BL Roi Infernal Phoenix era Founders: Ace Panda, Angry Ugig, Benjabenja77 Craignez-mois (IP Steve/Angry Stove) and IP Ben (RockWithTail/House737) Founded on: '''May 4th 2012 '''Clan motto: "Out of the ashes, the phoenix shall rise." After the Eternal Light was compromised and completely wiped out, a new clan was needed once again. It only took one Skype call and a couple minutes for ex-EL leaders to get together and start the founding process. Ace Panda (leader of clan help), Angry Ugig (leader of events), Benjabenja77 (Bronze star), Craignez-mois (leader of Youtube team) and IP Ben (Bronze key) gathered to start the clan we now know as Infernal Phoenix; symbolizing our second rise from the ashes of previous clans. Craignez-mois, later known as IP Steve, was chosen to be clan owner, followed by a period of multiple months without drama or fights. The clan rapidly grew back up to a member count of 100+ and became increasingly active. However, as IP Steve started to lose interest in Runescape, he became more and more inactive, eventually leading to multiple clan members leaving and the clan starting to die. The three remaining active squad leaders of Infernal Phoenix (Angry Ugig, Earwax Jax and MVP IainD4wg) soon came together and suggested multiple changes to be made. Altough these were suggested to help IP Steve get this clan back on its feet, Stove decided not to continue running the clan. He decided to quit Runescape and pass his gold key over to Angry Ugig, as he was known for having been leader of events ever since back in Bloodlines, and for having shown sufficient leadership skills and likability over the past years. This event marked the start of Infernal Phoenix' current period; reconstruction. New squad leaders have been chosen to make up for the ones that have gone inactive under the rule of IP Steve. Recruiting is now happening at a fast pace and inactivity sweeps are being held every so often. Multiple clan events are being held a week, making sure everybody gets a fair chance of ranking up. As of January 21 2013, the clan is being led by Angry Ugig (events), Earwax Jax (forums), IPhantasy (recruitment), Meos (citadel), MVP Iaind4wg (wars) and x PvM Saad x (clan help). Significant events: *May 6th 2012 - Alliance with Galaxy Genesis re-astablished *June 28th 2012 - Galaxy Genesis merges with Infernal Phoenix War Record (IP only) IP vs EoZ - 0-2 (August 20th 2012) - Lost Seers' Village IP vs KoV - 0-2 (January 20th 2013) - Lost Catherby Media Video A giant mole event recorded back in Bloodlines. Bloodlines vs Apocalypse Slayers (1/2) - Jagex Clan Cup 2011 Bloodlines vs Apocalypse Slayers (2/2) - Jagex Clan Cup 2011 Screenshots/drawings IP Christmas 2012.JPG|Infernal Phoenix christmas drawing 2012-2013 Back in the day.jpg|Bloodlines drawing Trivia *Infernal Phoenix has had 2 clan owners, 7 if previous clan eras are counted *The birthday of Infernal Phoenix is on May 4th *Earwax Jax is also known as the Papaya Lord *On suggestion of Gaarthor, leader of Recruitment at the time, the first IP clan avatar has been named Jeffrey External Links *Official IP clan page *IP recruitment thread T3 *Land Claims of W31 T3 Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans